In my moment of weakness
by angelbabe1596
Summary: After Mako leaves Korra, she needs someone to be by her side. But will her relationship ever reunite or will she pick a certain brother to cling to instead?
1. Chapter 1

Korra was anxious waiting in the icy weather. Her hair blew furiously behind her, and her bones had a slight chill. Bolin marched through the fierce snow to Korra. He was huffing and gasping for air. Korra placed her hands on her hips. She waited for Bolin to acknowledge her. Bolin pulled the zipper on his jacket. He wrapped his arms around his body and exhaled a long cold breath.

"Korra" he huffed. "Mako went off went Asami" he sighed then shivered again. Korra clutched her fists. A few tears rolled down her checks.

"Korra I'm sorry." Bolin said sadly. A cold breeze blew over. Snow covered Bolin's hair. He shook it off and shivered again. "Can we finish this conversation in a warmer place?" Bolin asked in a squeaky voice. "I can't take much of this cold."  
Korra wiped away her tears with the back of her gloves. She motioned Bolin to follow her. She dragged her way across the frozen ground. Her boots made an ice pile, she pushed it to the steps of her home. Bolin shoved pass her into the house. Bolin fell to his knees, he placed his hands over the fire. Korra took off her jacket and threw it onto the floor. She slumped down next to Bolin.

"I'm sorry. Ya know my brother is a jerk." Bolin said.

"I thought maybe that me and him could have a solid relationship. He told me he loved me, but he went back to Asami." Korra stared into the fire. "I was wrong to ever think otherwise. He is a typical guy!" The fire roared a little. Korra's eyes watered, she jumped to her feet and paced back and forward. "Guys like Mako always go after the pretty girl who always wears too much make-up. The girl whose hair bounces like a rubber ball. The same girl whose body is a perfect hour glass figure. I'm not that girl and I don't know why I thought he liked me the way I was!" Korra leaned against the wall and slid down slowly. Bolin crawled over to Korra. He wrapped his arm around Korra's shoulders. Korra laid her head against Bolin's chest.

"Sometimes I wish that I can find someone that understands me." Korra whined.

"I understand you. You can always talk to me." Bolin hugged Korra. He kissed her on her forehead. Korra Blushed.

"You are always there for me." Korra rubbed her face again Bolin's chest. "You actually listen to me unlike Mako. You two are brothers, but nothing alike. I don't know why girls don't chase you." Korra shut her eyes, she relaxed herself in Bolin's arms. "If he wants Asami, he can have her." Korra sighed. Bolin was charmed, by Korra's compliments. Bolin for once in his life was better than Mako. The avatar was calm in his arms. He leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. Their was a lack of communication and a bit of a struggle. Bolin didn't let go. He pushed her chest against his. Korra stopped trying to fight him. She kissed him back. She forced him against the wall and put his hands around her waist. A cold breeze blew and Tenzin rushed in. He jumped in surprise but didn't say anything to stop them. He waited a couple of seconds, he cleared his throat. Korra that was now on top of Bolin jumped to her feet.

"Bolin!" Tenzin said in a confused voice. He had thought the avatar was with Mako, but they were teenagers and teenage love didn't last long. To kill the awkward moment Tenzin continued. "I wanted to know, is there a place right now I can purchase those delicious fish sticks we had the other night?"  
"Oh" Korra looked at Bolin. His face was red with embarrassment. He turned his head and stared at the blank wall. "Polar Mart."

"Yeah, that's the name! Your mother told me so but she told me to ask you to make sure that it was correct. " Tenzin was excited. He rushed out the door so fast the cold didn't freeze the house as it did before. Korra looked at Bolin.

"I'm going to help Tenzin." She pulled on her coat and rushed out the door. Bolin sat in a corner banging his head against the wall.  
Korra quickly ran to find Tenzin. She didn't know what he saw. He just left. She didn't want him to bring it up to Mako or anyone else. It was her moment of weakness and she needed him to understand. She panicked, then she saw Tenzin walk out of the Polar Mart.

"Tenzin!" Korra yelled. She ran up to him. His face was stuffed with food. He gulped it down and tried to keep a calm attitude.

"Korra, fancy seeing you here." He took another bite of food.

"Tenzin, please listen. What happened back there. I don't know what came over me." Korra shrugged.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Tenzin said.

"So we are going to act like this never happened."

"What happened?"

"Thank you Tenzin." Korra jogged away. She was relieved that was something less she needed to worry about. Korra joyfully entered the house again. Bolin was crying in a fetal position. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Get up." Korra pulled Bolin to his feet but he sunk down. She inhaled a deep breathe and cracked her knuckles. She air bended him to his feet. Bolin was uncertain, he screamed. Korra let him down and he made a thump on the floor. "Bolin" she laughed. "Tenzin is keeping, hush hush."  
Bolin's face lite up in delight.

"He is? You didn't hurt him did you?" Bolin said.

"No, but him and I have a neutral agreement."

"Cool, now Mako won't roast me on a stick."

Korra knew that Mako would be beyond angry, if he knew that her and Bolin had a makeout session at Korra's house. It wasn't that she was in love with him, he was just there for her. She was tired of him flipping back and forward between her and Asami. It was almost easy to say her had two girlfriends.  
Korra made her way back to Republic City to continue her training. Tenzin treated her no different than he had before, but when Mako's name came onto topic he would change the subject back to her training. Korra felt guilty that she practically made Tenzin keep her dirty laundry under raps.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's mine!" Jinora screamed. She snatched a small China doll from Ikki's hands.

"No it is not!" Ikki yelled. Ikki pulled the small feet of the doll.

"Mommy gave this to me. You can ask her!" Jinora pulled the head. The doll began to make a cracking sound.

"You're breaking it!" Jinora cried.

"No! You are!"

"Girls!" Pema yelled. "Stop it, this instant."

"Let go!" Jinora yelled. The doll 's head was torn from its body. The girls dropped the two separated pieces. Ikki immediately blamed Jinora. Jinora denied the accusations. Tenzin walked in and cringed. He rubbed his temples and motioned Pema to his presence.

"Another argument? Pema that's the third one in the last twelve hours." Tenzin sighed.

"I know Tenzin, but what are we to do? We can separate them."

"No that would only work for a while until they are back at it again. Let me talk to them." Jinora and Ikki were making ugly faces at each other. Tenzin was relieved that they were not killing each other.

"Girls" Tenzin started. "What is this about?"

"Ikki stole the China doll, mommy gave me." Jinora folded her arms. She shot her eyes at Ikki.

"Well you haven't played with it in ages anyway!" Ikki placed her hands on her hips.

"So you admit, you took something that is not yours. Girls the fighting has to stop. Eventually you'll have boyfriends and you'll fight over them. And let's not discuss if you two fall for the same guy! Then you two would never get along.! You'll must likely slaughter each other. Pull each other's hair and even-" Tenzin said.

"Tenzin!" Pema interrupted. "Girls, what father is trying to say, is that this fighting has to end. You can't continue to go at each other's throats. Now say sorry and make up. Please?"  
The girls hesitated for a minute. Jinora opened her arms and Ikki hugged her. They give their mother huge grins.

"Good." Pema smiled. "Tenzin, a word please." Pema pulled Tenzin's robe and pulled him away. "So the part about the boy. Is there something you want to tell me?"  
Tenzin turned his head. "No." He said in his most stern voice.

" Tenzin." Pema placed one hand on her hip.  
"Ok, ok, but you can't tell anymore. I saw Korra making out with Bolin." Tenzin sighed.

"I thought she was with Mako!" Pema sounded most surprised.

"I know, and she told me to keep it secret. Korra is like my second daughter. I hate to see her go through such heartbreak."

"You should talk to her. She'll understand."

"Understand what? I honestly believe she should wasting time with boys and focus more on her duties as the avatar. Her love life is none of my responsibility."

"But you said she was like a daughter to you." Pema placed her hand under Tenzin's chin. "Help her out."

"Mommy, daddy Korra is here!" Meelo yelled, then he sprinted away. Tenzin sighed.

"I'll talk to her." Tenzin said. Pema kissed him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra casually walked into house. The little air benders paraded around her, she was in a daze. Nothing was clear at the moment. Jinora pulled on her arm.

"Korra can you please teach us some new air bender tricks?" Jinora batted her eyes. "Please." Ikki and Meelo hummed the ending letters. Korra stared at their begging faces.

"I guess I can spare some time." Korra smiled.

"Yay!" They shouted.

Tenzin heard excited noises and praises for the young avatar. Korra took a bow.

"Thank you, you all are too kind. " Korra smiled.

"Korra!" Tenzin stepped in. "Are you ready for your training! I have great new meditation ideas that will wipe your mind blank." Tenzin throw his hands in the air. Korra's face was in total shock. Tenzin was acting very strange.

"I guess" Korra rubbed that back of her head. "I guess so" she said. Tenzin smiled. He joyfully walked away. Korra scratched her head and the kids shrugged their shoulders. Korra followed Tenzin. Tenzin sat outside with his legs crossed. His eyes were closed extremely tight. He hummed loudly and wasn't very in-sync.

"Tenzin, what is this?" Korra lifted one brow.

"I'm meditating." Tenzin continued to hum. "Are you going to sit down."

"Oh, yes." Korra said. She sat down and folded her legs. She placed her hands on her thighs and exhaled. She began to think of calming thoughts. She remembered the beauty of the earth and the exotic places she had visited. She thought of the people she made friends with. She went deeper into relaxation. The wind blew gently over her. She could hear the trees brush against one another. Tenzin opened his eyes and stared at Korra. She was very peaceful. Korra exhaled again.

"Korra" Tenzin said gently, Korra fluttered open her eyes. She stretched her arms in the air and groaned.

"Yeah." She said.

Tenzin hesitated. He didn't want to bring up the touchy subject because after all she was a teenager. He whistled a short tune and twirled his thumbs.

"Well, how are you?" Tenzin murmured.

"What?" Korra said.

"How are you?" He increased his voice by a little.

"I'm ok." Korra said.

"Well good!" Tenzin grinned. Korra sadden her eyes. She put her head down.

"Tenzin this hurts. He is parading her around Republic City!" Korra cried a little.

"We'll maybe it's best to just move on. Moving on is never easy. It takes strength and encouragement through one's self." Tenzin said.

"It's hard."

"I know. But the healing is the best part."

Korra wiped her eyes and stood to her feet.

"I'm going to talk Mako" Korra said.

"If that is what you wish." Tenzin stood and went into his home. Korra hurried to get Naga. Tenzin stared from an upstairs window. The young avatar rode away and he had hoped he gave her the right advice.

Korra made it to Mako and Bolin's apartment in rage. Korra didn't want Tenzin to know her true intentions. He would have stopped her if she told him that she was furious. She wanted to roasted Asami and bury Mako in ten layers of rock.  
Korra knocked on the door. She cracked her knuckles and her neck. Mako opened the door. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Korra!" Mako said and opened his eyes fully.

"Mako, if you think you can use Asami to make me jealous then think again bucko! I refuse to let you have control over my life!" Korra pointed her finger at Mako. "I can meet guys way cuter way better than you!" Korra yelled. Mako pulled Korra into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips.

"No!" Korra said. "You're playing mind games with me again. I can't do this." Korra ran off. Mako ran behind her.

"Korra!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Korra!" Mako yelled. He chased her into the streets. He slid outside the door and into Korra. He grabbed hold of her. She struggled against him. She jabbed him in the stomach once. He flexed his knees and groaned but didn't let go. He squeezed her stomach and she yelled.

"Let go!" Korra yelled. "Stop!" She yelled. Mako tackled her to the ground.

"Korra!" Mako he pleaded. "Listen to me!"

"Why?"

"You think this relationship being a failure is all my fault. It's not. You acted horrible towards me too. I do still love you Korra. I really do, and I'm hurt to know that you made out with my brother and then broke his heart by whining about me!"

"He told you?" Korra relaxed.

"He felt so guilty he had to. He is my brother and we only have each other. It was shocking at first and then I remembered we are not together." Mako let go of Korra.

"Aren't you having fun with Asami?" Korra said sarcastically.

"To be honest yes, and then no. My best friends are all, angry. And they are all angry at me even Asami." Mako stared into the sky. "I made the mistake of admitting I still loved you."

"Really?" Korra said.

"It's kinda dramatic between us. Her father is not being the most behaved prisoner right now. She is under a lot of stress. She running a business and trying to maintain a relationship."

"This relationship sounds almost broken." Korra smirked.

"Because it pretty much is."

"Do you think that me and you can be a thing again?" Korra asked.

"It's complicated between us. We keep dating on and off."

"The same for you and Asami. It's the same situation, just with a different girl."

"Not my fault girls are so emotional and always stressed. Even though I love you, I don't think we were ever even met to be together. It's too much with you being the avatar. I was always afraid that some guy from another nation would sweep you off your feet and steel you away from me. There shouldn't be this much worry." Mako said. Korra fell silent. She began to say something else but Bolin walked up. He saw Korra and Mako laid across the ground. He looked nervous but he stepped over them and continued on. Walking the opposite direction Asami was heading their direction. She didn't make it to the end of the street before she turned around in angry. Mako sighed.

"That's two messes I have to clean up." Mako ran his hands through his hair. He got up and walked toward his apartment. Korra waved goodbye. Mako saluted. Korra called for Naga and headed back to Tenzin's home.

Mako walked upstairs to his apartment. Bolin sat on the couch sulking.

"Hey bro." Mako said. "What's up-"

"Mako, don't even continue. You and Korra it's just too much. I can't take all the this back and forward between you two." Bolin threw his hands in the air. "I'm always stupid enough to put myself in this love triangle square thing! I need space!"

"Bolin just go for a walk get some air."

"Mako, I'm moving out! It's time I go off on my own. You have taken care of me long enough." Bolin walked towards the door. "I'll be at me new place." Bolin left. Mako shook his head.

"When did you get a new place?" Mako yelled.

Bolin walked outside. He looked both ways.

"Which way did Korra go?" He said. Bolin scratched his head. He wanted to find Korra and ask why she used him the way she did. But he couldn't find her.

"I'll try right." Bolin ran away. "Korra!" He yelled. Maybe she was already gone.

"Bolin!" A slender figure ran up to him, he squinted his eyes.

"Asami!" He stretched his arms out and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Asami said.

"I'm looking for Korra."

"Oh." Asami rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen her." Bolin asked very desperately.

Asami flipped her hair. "No." She said rudely.

"We'll thanks anyway!" Bolin started running away.  
"Bolin!" Asami yelled.

"I'll talk to you later!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bolin ran the opposite direction. He was determined to find Korra. Bolin had took the last fairy to the island where the air air benders stayed. Nightfall had come when reached the island. It wasn't too late at night but the family was probably sitting down to dinner. Bolin walked to the front door. He knocked a few times and then waited a while. He swung his arms and clapped his hands. Ikki came and answered the door.

"Oh hi." Ikki said. She smirked.

"Hi, is um Korra here?" Bolin gave her goofy smile. Ikki raised a brow.

"Korra, door for you!" She shouted and went back inside. Korra rushed to the door in hopes to see Mako, but was very disappointed to see Bolin.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"The other night you told Mako about."

"He told you?"

"How could he not, we're so close." Korra said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the only guilty one."

"Why does everyone keep blaming me for their problems! If something bad happens to me I can just blame Korra! Don't you think it hurts when you told Mako I broke your heart. Yes you were there for me but that kiss should have never happened."

"But you were enjoying it!"

"I was enjoying it because I was thinking about Mako!" Korra folded her arms.

"You are a cruel woman Korra!" Bolin's eyes watered. Korra saddened her eyes.

"Bolin I'm sorry." Korra said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. We were both out of our minds. We did things we shouldn't have and we both regret it." Korra placed her hand on Bolin's shoulder.

"Love stinks!" Bolin cried.

"That is something we both feel equal on. I sometimes wish I never fell in love." Korra looked at Bolin. He was sad and hurt. She really couldn't say anything.

"Pema is making a mean stew. She'll love to have more guest." Korra smiled.

"That sounds nice." Bolin followed Korra inside.

Mako sat in the apartment alone. He felt alone. He hurt his little brother's feelings and he felt guilty. Why hadn't he tried to apologize for pretty much stealing the girl of his dreams. Mako was a terrible brother.  
Someone began knocking on the door.

"I'm coming!" He yelled. Mako opened the door.

"Oh Asami." Mako let her into the apartment. "If you're here to yell at me I'm not I the mood. Bolin already went in on me."

"No I didn't come here to yell. Asami sat down on the couch. She motioned Mako over. When he sat down she grabbed him by the hand. "I want to get back together."

"Asami, we've been through this. You said you needed space. "

"Well I thought about it. I want to be with you."

"We can't keep doing this on and off thing. We need to figure something out."

"Figure what out? You already you wanted to be with me."

"Yeah, but as soon as I confessed I still loved Korra you left."

"Well you can't help how you feel. Like I can't help how I feel inferior to her."

"You're jealous of Korra?"

"Yes I'm jealous of the avatar. She always grabs your attention. She's ambitious and strong. She's pretty for a tomboy. With the right make-up you can have a beaut. But she can do so much and what can I offer you?"

"You just need to be there for me."

"Thanks not good enough."

"Then what is good enough?"


	6. Chapter 6

Bolin had returned home late that night. He yawned and stretched as he walked down the street. He had began to wish he hadn't lied to Mako about his new place. It wasn't really his yet, and since he and Mako shared the savings, he was pretty sure Mako knew he lied. Bolin practically crawled up the stairs. He reached the door knob and pulled open the door. He crawled through the door and placed his face on the floor. Mako and Asami were sitting on the couch. Asami had one leg on top of Mako's thigh. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. Asami blushed a bright red color. Mako looked confused to why Bolin was there, he thought he left for good.

"Should we tell him?" Asami giggled. Bolin raised one confused brow.

"What's going on here you guys?" Bolin sat up.

"Well we were going to wait to tell everyone at the same time, but you can know first." Mako kissed Asami on the cheek.

"We're getting Married!" Asami blurted out. She kissed Mako and tightly hugged him.

"What!" Bolin screamed. He started to pace. He thought of all the things that could possibly go wrong with this marriage and the worst part would it even last?

"Bolin be happy." Asami jumped to her feet and grabbed Bolin. "This is a happy moment."

"It's not gonna be happy when Korra finds out." Bolin mumbled.

"Hey let's say we celebrate. Noodles on me." Mako said in an excited voice.

"It's late. Is it open?" Asami asked.

"We can catch them before they close." Mako put on his jacket grabbed Asami by her hands and fled out the door. Bolin stood there thinking of all the ways one can be killed by the avatar.

Korra woke up early the next morning. The sun was slowly raising over republic city and each building glowed like a precious gem. The statue of Avatar Aang shinned a bright yellow. Korra gazed at it for a while then got dressed. There were several knocks on the down stairs door. Korra ran down the stairs and flung open the door. Bolin stood at the door. Bolin was crying and snot was running down his nose. Korra motioned him to wipe his face but he sobbed harder.

"Come in Bolin." Korra said. She handed him napkin. He fiercely blew his nose.

"Korra, Korra!" Bolin cried. Korra looked annoyed. "They're getting married." Bolin cried some more. Korra wides her eyes.

"Who?" She said surprised.

"Mako and Asami!"

"What!"

"I know!" Bolin wiped his eyes. "They got engaged last night. It was so sudden!"

"But I thought maybe Mako and I" Korra's eyes watered. She felt a heaviness in her heart. "But" Korra whined. "No!" Korra ran outside and called for Naga. "Bolin come on!" Korra yelled. They rode off into the sunrise.

Tenzin stretched and walked outside. It was a beautiful morning. He looked in the far distance and saw the young avatar riding away with Bolin. Tenzin decided it would be okay to go back to bed.

Asami and Mako were at a local tea shop thinking of days to have the wedding. They had agreed to have the wedding at night. Asami reached over and grabbed Mako's hand. She was sure this was what she wanted but everyone would interfere. She knew Korra would because Bolin might have been too scared.

"Mako" Asami said. She looked deeply into Mako's eyes. "I love you."

"You too." Mako said. Korra and Bolin bragged in the door.

"You two are getting married!" Korra yelled.

"Excuse me Avatar Korra, but this is a private meeting." Asami said. She stared away from Korra. Mako let go of Asami's hand. Asami began to feel a loneliness inside herself.

"Korra leave us alone." Mako pleaded.

"I can't believe you just decided to up and just ruin you lives. How long will the marriage last, three days! I refuse to let you do this!" Korra yelled and stormed out. There was a loud crash and everyone jumped. Mako got up to see what had happened. A car was turned upside down and a middle aged man hung from a flag pole.

"Korra!" Mako ran after her.

"What!" Korra released a wave of fire. Mako walked through it un-phased.

"Korra this is ridiculous!"

"Don't tell me what you think anymore! I'm done with you hurting me." Korra went into the avatar state. Mako yelled her name but she ignored it. She lashed out. She attacked Mako using air. He defended himself with fire. They went back and forward. Asami and Bolin watched from afar. Mako used lightening. Korra redirected it. Mako was down for a few moments then Korra hit him with water. Mako couldn't breathe. His was gasping for air but Korra continued to strike him. Mako with his final strength used fire again. Korra flew backward. When she didn't get up immediately Bolin and Mako went to see her. Korra was stretched across the ground. She had a huge burn mark over her chest. She lay complete unconscious and un responsive. Bolin ran for help. Mako held Korra in his arms. A tear ran down his face,

"Mako!" Asami ran to him. Mako eyes were watering. Asami took one look at Korra. Her injury was so severe. Asami ran back to the tea shop. She demanded a glass of water. The server hesitated but brought her the water. Asami took a hank chief and poured the water over it and ran back to Korra. She placed the hank chief on Korra's chest. Korra cringed and grabbed ahold of Mako. Asami had ran to get more water. She repeatedly ran back and forward to the tea shop and back to Korra. Bolin had come back with Tenzin. Tenzin looked at her wound. His eyes grew in surprise.

"We need to get her to a hospital!" He yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a white noise that sounded in Korra's head. Her body was limp and she felt no pain. Her body was completely relaxed. She could hear voices in the distance and they were panicking. She felt a sharp pain on her chest and she screamed. "Stop!" She yelled, but the pain didn't stop. It slowly began to fade away. He body stiffened and she felt something strong wrap around her breast. She wanted to touch it but she couldn't move her arms.

"Avatar Korra." A woman's voice said. "Are you awake?" She asked. Korra in her mind could hear herself perfectly, but she wasn't sure if anymore else could. Korra's eyes weren't even open. She couldn't move anything, her body just wanted to rest. But this gave her time to think about Mako. When he threw that last blow she didn't see it coming. It felt like a knife had cut into her chest and the pain lingered. Then it began to string. But she couldn't be completely mad at him she had stuck first and them she almost drowned him. He had to defend himself somehow. Otherwise her he would have drowned in her fiery; literally.  
Korra felt a gentle hand touch her's. The skin was rough, but it was warm. It stroked the back of her palm and two soft lips touched her skin.

"Hey Korra." A deep husky voice said. "It's dad."

"And mom" Korra's mom said in a sweet voice. "We hope you are okay. We know you are seriously hurt. We hope you get better. Korra didn't know what happened afterwards because she fell unconscious. She was sure that in reality that her parents had actually been there. It could have a dream, but if she was dreaming then what is reality.

"Korra." She heard Tenzin's voice. "Are you ok? I promised you that Mako will never be near you again."

"What! No!" Korra screamed in her head. She wish could speak.

"He is in serious trouble. I promise." Tenzin's voice faded. Korra felt as if she was in a dark hole. It was lonely and depressing and she wanted to get back to reality. What could get her there? She thought of nothing reasonable. Then she remembered all the meditation she had done. She needed to relax and keep calm. She paced her breathing. She attempted to move her hand. Her fingers twitched. She pushed to move her thumb. She bent it.

"You have to let me she her!" Mako yelled.

"By the orders of Korra's parents, you are not allowed to see their daughter. And I quite frankly agree. You have released a new side of your self that I am not proud to see and I think it's best that you two discontinue this friendship." Tenzin spoke in a stern voice. His hands were tucked under his coat.

"Tenzin I'm sorry. She attacked me and I defended myself. I didn't mean in anyway to harm her. You know I love her!"

"And apparently you love Asami too."

"She means nothing to me!" There was a brief silence. Korra wish she could have seen Mako's face, but hearing his voice was ok.  
Asami approached Mako. Her eyes looked hurt and cold. She was tired of Mako's lies, she was tired of the love triangle, she was tired of everything. When she punched Mako across the face, it symbolized not only was the engagement over, but their relationship was too. When Asami left Mako didn't chase her, he just stood in silence. Tenzin left the young fire bender alone. He didn't want to add to his embarrassment.  
Korra began wiggling her fingers and toes. If only she would open her eyes that would be perfect. She tried forcing to wake up but she couldn't she would need to take more time. Relax she told herself and she finally opened her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

"Tenzin!" Korra shouted. Tenzin felt a burst of wind, he was actually sweep off his feet. He suddenly turned around and much to his dismay Korra was trying to defend Mako. She was completely exposed. Her bandaged chest was showing. She was barely on her feet good enough to strike again. Mako smiled and ran for Korra. Tenzin let him brush past him. Korra fell to her knees and gasped her chest. She saw the strange bandage and looked at Mako who was trying to help her up. He was trying to put her arm around his shoulders, while she lay almost limp on the ground. Tenzin looked at the two in disgust. She was settling for some immature fire bender. He thought that see knew better. Tenzin decided not to scold her so he kept his mouth shut silently clutching his fists.

Korra pushed Mako off of her. She crawled away barely on her knees.

"Stay away from me." Korra pleaded. She placed her arm across her wounded chest. Tenzin began to walk toward Korra. He placed his hand out in front of her. In that moment she had to choose. Mako was looked nervous, like he was almost sure that sure would choose Tenzin. Mako was never the best boyfriend and he knew that. He had many "second chances" and failed every time. But he refused to think of himself as a failure. He told himself he needed to learn, it would take time. As Mako hung hid head in defeat, Korra grabbed ahold of Tenzin's hand. He pulled her up and helped her to her room. She began to cry and mouth the words I'm sorry. Tenzin tucked her back into bed and closed the door gently behind him.

"I think you should leave before her father comes back. He wants your head on a stake." Tenzin lifted his chin and stroked his beard. Mako gave Tenzin a very serious look as if he were going to do something. Mako turned his back and began to walk away. His stuck his hand out and ran his finger across the wall. Smoke began to form under his finger tips. With the quickness of his feet he turned and struck Tenzin with fire. Tenzin jumped to ceiling. He used air. The fire blew back toward Mako. Mako struck twice and Tenzin dodged the first one and was hit by the second. He fell and took refuge against a nearby wall. He tucked himself away into a nearby hallway. Mako attacked again. Tenzin attacked and Mako flew backwards.

"This isn't a good place." Tenzin said to himself. He searched around for an exit to slip through. About five feet in front of him was a window. Tenzin was willing to take the risk. And waited for Mako to strike again. He was taking a long time, Tenzin ran. Mako struck again, but this time it was lightening. Tenzin was hit; he could feel the voltage under his skin. He wanted to leap out the window, but instead he fell. He flipped and hit the ground. Tenzin was unconscious was a few minutes. Mako stood over him waiting for him to wake up. When Tenzin opened his eyes his cringed and screamed. Mako grabbed him by his jacket and began throwing punches. A crowd began to form outside. People were cheering and others were in plain shock. Chief Bei Fong ran in with her squad.

"Everyone move!" She ran into the crowds and straight to Mako. She pulled Mako off Tenzin. "Break it up!" She yelled. The other officers helped Tenzin to his feet.

"Well Tenzin, you gave gotten yourself into a predicament." She smiled. She threw Mako to the ground. "Arrest him!" She pointed at Mako.


	9. Chapter 9

Mako went insane in jail. He was rotting his brain out thinking about Korra. He didn't care that Tenzin pressed charges and that Korra's father restricted her from ever seeing Mako again. He wanted to talk to her and let her know he was sorry, but would she listen? He continued to ask himself this question everyday. She treated him so cold at the hospital, but he was a monster then, he was a new person now. At least he felt that he was. Korra was healing very nicely and that it was reported that her burn wouldn't leave a scare. That made him smile.  
A guard walked by and slammed a tray onto the ground. Mako was lucky that this time the food didn't spill all over the floor. Mako reached for his tray. The guard rudely kicked it out of his hands. Mako tried to save it before it hit the floor, but it was too late.

"Eat dirt." The guard laughed and slammed the cell floor. Mako picked up the small loaf of bread and used it to put the rice back into its bowl. He hated the guards, especially the one with the long beard and scar across his eyebrow. He always stared at him and made side comments with his buddies. "Have you seen that wimpy fire bender kid?" They say, or "the coward fire bender who attacked an old man". When he was provoked they would say "the kid who didn't have the guts to stay with the avatar. Maybe she was too much woman for him. Or maybe he was too much woman for her." And they would laugh and laugh and laugh. He wanted to hurt them so bad, but what could her do? He was behind bars, on the cold cement ground scrapping up food to eat. It was so low and degrading. He had about a year more of torture and insults before he would be able to have a bit of dignity again.  
Mako continued to scrape the rice from the ground, when he finished he looked for the chop sticks to eat it. The guard stood at the door waving the chop sticks in his hand. Mako ran to the door and put his arm through the bars. He grabbed the guard by his neck. The guard screamed for help. Very soon other guards came to his aid. They opened the cell door and pulled Mako out and began to beat him. He held his hands over his head while they punched and kicked him. Mako didn't scream or yelled, he let the guards beat him. He thought that was what he deserved.  
The next day Mako was moved to a smaller cell was a metal door. This cell was a lot quieter than the last one. The guard who gave him his food sat it on the ground and slid it towards him. When he heard them speak, they only spoke of Chief Bei Fong or pro bending. Otherwise the small talk, they were quiet. Mako liked the silence. Silence didn't remind him of pass mistakes.  
It was later that day and for the first time Mako was taken out of his cell. They put him outside in a courtyard to socialize with the other prisoners. He was unsure about that idea of putting a bunch of criminals together. When Mako walked in every eye was on him. It was like he was a zebra thrown into a cage full of lions. There were many whispers and stares. He didn't want to speak to anymore so he just sat against the wall and dug into the dirt with his fingers. He did this for more than an hour he supposed. When it was time to go back into his cell he had dug a hole more than a foot deep. The next day when they opened his cell to let him out, he refused to leave. He had begged to stay inside. They didn't regard his wishes and put him into the courtyard again where he continued to dig his hole. By the end of the week Mako used the dirt from the hole and made a replica of republic city.


	10. Chapter 10

Korra was finally back at home with the air bender family. Her parents stayed a few weeks to make sure she was in good shape. Her parents hugged and kissed her, then returned home to the South Pole. Her dad was concerned with leaving her in Republic City. He wanted her home, mainly because he wanted to protect her. He cared about his daughter, and if anyone dared to harm her again, there would be death to pay. He kissed her on the forehead and waved goodbye.  
Korra was happy her parents left; she had more freedom. She was completely healed for over a month and her parents restricted her like she was injured. She was completely capable of going to the market or dropping off letters at the post office, but they (her parents and Tenzin) always said no. She assumed that they thought she was going to see Mako. Mako had been in jail for almost a month. No one spoke about him or mentioned him around town; we'll a least where she was. Bolin had only come to see her one since her injury. Asami was never going to see her. She hated her too much, well at least she acted as if she did. Korra had actually admitted the other day that the drama free zone felt great. But no one said it was so lonely.

"Tenzin, I'm going out!" She yelled, then she called for Naga and rode away. She went to the market and grabbed a few melons and some fish. She would use these as her alibi. She headed off to the jail. She searched for Bei Fong, but she wasn't around. She slipped into the jail almost unnoticed. When she tried to get pass the sign in desk, she was stopped. Korra thought about running, but there were too many guards. She signed in as The Avatar. She slammed the pen down and requested to see Mako. The guards laughed.

"The baby bender." They snorted. Korra didn't find their taunting funny. The guard at the desk ordered them to stop laughing and took Korra to any room with one metal table and two metal chairs. The guard shut the door. Korra sat down and waited. Three guards threw Mako through the door. Mako fell onto the floor and struggled to get up.

"Stop wasting my time!" A guard with a long ponytail kicked him.

"Stop!" Korra yelled. She ran and pulled Mako to his feet. The guard looked at Mako in disgust.

"You have twenty minutes." He said and slammed the door behind him. Korra sat Mako down in one of the chairs and then she sat across from him. Mako looked beat up. His finger nails were dirty and his hands look rough. His clothes had a ton of dirt everywhere. Mako needed a good bath.

"You finally came to see me." Mako smiled.

"Yeah." Korra said.


	11. Chapter 11

Korra and Mako exchanged long stares and began sentences but never ended them. It was awkward and they had only wasted five minutes. Time was ticking, but it wasn't ticking fast enough. What were they to say to each other? I love you weren't their words anymore. If it was spoken it was as if an evil had taken over them. Every time they said I love you, something affected them or others around them. So no, the words weren't I love you, the words were merely a curse.

"How are you?" Korra asked.

"I'm okay. I'm not completely comfortable being here, but I'm okay." Mako tapped his fingers against the table. He whistled and Korra stared around the room.  
"Korra, you didn't have to come. Bolin already came to see me today. Did you know he has a girlfriend? She is a earth bender. Her name is Jen. She's pretty and she suits him." Mako continued to tap his fingers on the table.  
"Asami came and saw me yesterday. We had some closure. Yeah, she's taking a mini vacation to some fancy island." Korra continued to look around.

"That's good, that you are doing okay." Korra said. Mako didn't think she was paying attention, she was too engulfed in what she was thinking.

"How is your injury?" Mako asked nervously. He waited for her to yelled or attack but she didn't.

"It's healed." She said and continued to stare around.

"Why are you here if you aren't going to speak to me. I'm trying to it figure out why. You don't have to be here. I'll be fine." Mako said. Then he smirked. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to know that you are okay." Korra said. "We are going in circles." Korra said. She put her hands in between her knees.

"We are." Mako said. The was more awkward silence then Korra spoke up.

"I'm going to travel with Tenzin. He wants me to have the true avatar experience. He says there is more people to be taken care of than the ones in Republic City. Besides it would help with my training. I can be a more powerful bender than before." Korra smile. Mako didn't say anything.

"Mako, I hope you the best." Korra said and got up from the table. She didn't look back at Mako.

"I hope you the best too." Mako said. The guard opened the door and lead Korra out. Mako waited for the guard to come back and beat him, but he tapped him on the shoulder and motioned his head for him to come on. Mako willing followed.

It was a clear cool night. Korra finished packing her bag. She only packed things that were important to her, but that seemed like almost everything. She was told she was to leave Naga behind, because she would be too much to worry about. She patted Naga on the head.

"Be good girl. I'm coming back to you." Korra said. She snuggled her face against Naga's. "Bye girl." Korra walked away slowly from Naga. She laid her head down to drift back to sleep. Korra heard almost immediate snoring. The avatar slipped into the night and met with Tenzin. He was packing the rest on the supply on Oogi's back.

"Are we ready?" Korra asked.

"Just about." Tenzin said. He went into the house and grabbed a map then returned. "I have several destinations we can stop while we complete your training." Tenzin said joyfully. Korra laughed. Tenzin was so happy to finally be taking this trip.

"I finally get to relive me and my father's experience. And you know what? I'm glad to be doing it with you Avatar Korra. But just don't brag to the kids about it. I don't really want to make three more trips around the world so soon."  
Korra laughed while Oogi lifted them off into the night sky.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a crystal blue morning, the sun was bright above their heads. The young avatar inhaled the fresh air and watched the relaxing waves. She laid her head back into the sand and let relaxation take its course. Her head was so clear, she almost thought she was floating on air.

"Korra!" Tenzin said in a stern voice. "We are not here on vacation. We are here to practice some new meditations." He placed his hand one his forehead and sighed. Korra rolled over on her side.

"Then why did we come to a beach?" Korra asked.

"This isn't just a beach. This entire island was created by Avatar Kyoshi. She is one of your past lives. I thought you might connect with her here."

"But I haven't been able to get in touch with my past lives. I can't even speak to Aang anymore." Korra said. She turned over in the sand.

"We'll I thought it would be worth the shot." Tenzin nudged Korra with his foot. "Come on now." Tenzin sat down and cross his legs. His hands rested perfectly on his lap while his back was completely straight. He looked at Korra to copy. Korra attempted to straighten her back, but she felt a slit ache. She crossed her legs but not completely. She put her hands on her thighs.

"Are we ready?" Tenzin asked.

"Ready when you are."

"This island was created by Kyoshi herself. Try to think of the earth by which it was created. Think of its beauty and the way Kyoshi portrayed this island to be." Tenzin fell silent.

Korra relaxed herself. She knew the history, but she wasn't sure it was going to help her connect with Kyoshi. She thought about how peaceful the island was. It was quiet, not a lot of crime. The Kyoshi warriors were all girls, so maybe she was a women empowerment avatar? Maybe she wanted to protect people from harm? Korra wasn't really sure to why Kyoshi created this island. If wasn't as if she could ask her and then sit down for tea. She lost connect with her.

"Tenzin this isn't working!" Korra said.

"You've only gotten started, give it some time." Tenzin said.

"I would have felt something, by now. I have lost total connection. This is hopeless, there is no use."

"And you just give up. What happened to the determined Korra I knew."

"That Korra was almost the reason why the world ended. This Korra makes wiser decisions. Like the decision to stop trying to contact people she lost connect to." Korra stood up and walked to the water. The waves gently washed her feet. "I sometimes wonder I was chosen to be the avatar. I've screwed up so many times, I'm surprised the world hasn't asked me to retire."

"Well the last time I've checked, Republic City and the southern water tribe is not the entire world" Tenzin smiled he came and stood next to Korra. "Do you see these waves?"

"Yeah." Korra said.

"These waves represent the world. They are not disturbed, they are calm. But what if a storm were to come?"

"The waves would get crazy. There would most likely be a high tide and the village would need protecting."

"The world is calm because you are here. People do fear you Korra, even though they have never met you. If you were to vanish the world would be in chaos."

"Are you trying to tell me that I can't run from my fate."

"No, I was telling you you mean a lot to people. More than you think." Tenzin looked at Korra again. "Let's get some lunch. There is a place I want to try. I'm pretty sure you are starved too." Tenzin began to walk back to the village and Korra followed. The village was a nice area. It was turned into a vacation spot about three years again. Tourist really just come for the beach, but s ome come for the rich history embedded in the island.  
Tenzin and Korra settled on a local restaurant. Korra sat down at the table and picked up her menu. She skimmed through the first few items on the menu. She continued to look over and over. Korra lifted her head from the menu. There were three attractive guys sitting across from her. She smashed her face back into the menu and pretended to not see them. When she looked up again they were gone. Korra stared puzzled for a minute. She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and she turned around.

"You're the avatar right?" The tall dark haired one said.

"Yeah. I mean yes." Korra blushed.

"I'm Kin." He said. "These are my friends" he pointed to the curly head. "This is a Marc." Marc winked. Then Kin pointed to the blonde. "This is Chan." Chan smiled. "We wanted to know if you would like us to show you around Kyoshi Island?"

"I forbid it!" Tenzin banged down his fists.

"Take it easy grandpa. We don't mean any harm." The guys started to laugh.

"You three should be ashamed to even be representing Kyoshi Island. If you don't mind we would like to have our lunch in peace."

"Fine gramps. Bye avatar" Kin started off.

"My name is Korra."

"Korra, that's a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Kin blew Korra a kiss. The other two waved goodbye. Tenzin clutched the menu in his hands.  
"Boys." He whispered to himself, but Korra still heard him. Once they ordered lunch, there wasn't much of a conversation. It was mostly because Tenzin was still thinking about the three boys that caught Korra's eye. He was thinking about how it would affect her training. After lunch, Tenzin didn't bother Korra about meditation. But she didn't care, she wanted to find the boys. Korra wandered around for a while, then decided to ask some people about them. One helpful woman saw them go into the woods. Korra thanked her and tracked them down. Korra walked a great distance. She wasn't sure they were in the woods anymore. She began to hear voices. She walked closer but stayed in the shadows. She heard a woman squeal and rushed toward it. She stopped behind the bushes and watched.

"You owe Chan, some money, sweetheart." Kin said. He was holding a young woman by her hair.

"I need more time!" The girl pleaded.

"Time? We gave you two months." Marc said. "You've run out of time." He and the other guys began to laugh.

"Well I guess you will have you pay us back" Kin gave her a wicked smile. "With your body." The three laughed again. Korra jumped immediately from behind the bushes. She released a rage of fire bending. Kin still held on to the young girl's hair.

"Avatar Korra!" Kin yelled. His eyes were sick, and he gave her an evil smile. "Fancy seeing you here. I thought your grandpa didn't like me." The three laughed. The young girl struggled under Kin's grip. "To be honest with you Korra. I never wanted our second meeting to be this way. I predicted it to be more fancy, like a candle light dinner, I suppose."

"Your sick!"" Korra released fire bending again. Kin blocked her attack with earth bending. Korra was annoyed that he was a bender. She threw three more strikes before he finally let down his wall.

"I'm not sick. Am I sick you guys." Kin asked the other guys.

"No man, I don't remember you having a fever." Marc snorted.

"Yeah, if you were sick, dude you should have stayed home." Chan said. The girl under his grip stopped struggling. She made eye contact with Korra. Her eyes begged the young avatar to help her.

"What does this girl owe you for you to have to rape her?" Korra said angrily.

"Enough to where she owes us her body. I get her for a night, then Marc, and lastly Chan." Kin still had that devious smile across his face. Korra went for a immediate blow, this time she used earth. She had got Kin completely by surprise. He grip on the young girl was released. She rushed through the woods and didn't look back. Chan and Marc were still confused by what had just happened. They ran to see if Kin was okay. Kin pushed them out of the way and struck Korra, but he missed.

"Bring it on!" Korra yelled and struck Kin again, but this Chan attacked. Chan was using fire. He was fast; it was hard dodging his attacks. There was no water around, so Korra was limited to air, earth, and fire. She decided on air and knocked Chan and Marc out. This made it easier for her. Kin got up to run but with another hit with air, he was on his back. Korra took him by his feet and dragged him all the way to the village. There were whispers and shocked faces. Korra threw him into the street, a large crowd gathered. The Kyoshi Warriors ran to see what had been done.

"Arrest this man for rape!" Korra yelled. The crowd shouted "why" and looked very confused.

"Did he try to rape you avatar?" A Kyoshi Warrior said.

"Well no, there was a girl and he tried to rape her. He and his friends." Korra tried to explain, but she was losing the crowd. Tenzin ran in.

"I am sure of what the avatar speaks is true, with a little investigation we will get the problem sorted out." Tenzin said. He lifted his hands and waved the crowd away. He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Korra.

"Thank you?" Korra wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to say.

"Korra, you can't go around accusing people!" Tenzin said.

"But I saw him. I know the truth!"

"Yes you know the truth, but if you no one believes you!"

"I believe her." The young girl from before appeared. Kin was still on the ground, she kicked him as she passed.

"Are you okay?" Korra ran to her.

"I'm fine. You can just leave me alone. I can handle myself. "

"But you were attacked! I was making sure you were safe!"

"Not everyone needs or wants the avatar's help. Just leave me alone!" The girl ran away. Korra just stood there. She was insulted, hurt by what the girl said. She turned around to Tenzin.

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled before Korra ran away.

"So our avatar is nothing but a baby." Kin said, then he laughed. Tenzin kicked him with his foot, then ran after Korra.

"Korra! Korra!" Tenzin yelled. He ran pass a few houses when he finally found Korra crying by a stream. "Korra, thank goodness!"

"Go away Tenzin! I'm done being the avatar." She said.

"Korra did you know that Aang went missing for 100 years before he fulfilled his duties as the avatar. When he returned, people despised him. They had all given up hope on having a hero. Just because one person doesn't like you, doesn't mean people don't need the avatar." Tenzin wiped Korra's face with his jacket.

"But it hurts."

"The cruel nature of people and the rejection does hurt, but you can't let that stop you from helping others. Those punks will get justice. I hope soon, but if not we can show them some avatar justice." Tenzin nudged Korra.

"Thank you Tenzin."

"That's why I'm here. Now let's go and get dinner. There is another place I want to try."


	13. Chapter 13

It was a very cool night. The wind blew fiercely through Korra's hair. She looked down and tried to touch the clouds. Her hands were moisten by them. This was amazing. She began to bend the clouds and formed them into shapes. She began to form a head. She made eyes and a mouth and then gave it a stylish haircut. She stared down and saw her creation. Korra made a perfect cloud replica of Mako. Even though she was hundreds of miles away, she still missed him very deeply. He was her first love and she wasn't sure she would have another. Or that there would ever be another.

"Korra, we are close to Omashu." Tenzin said. Omashu was in the far distance. It was grand, just like Tenzin had earlier described, but seeing it in person was amazing. Korra was anxious to help more people with her avatar skills. She was determined to prove to the world that she was useful and she wasn't some dumb girl getting into everyone's business. Though no one called her dumb, she felt as if someone did.  
Tenzin and Korra arrived at Omashu. Korra jumped off of Oogi and stretched her legs.

"I'm going to explore!" Korra sprinted off. Tenzin didn't have time to say were they were staying tonight. Korra wanted to find someone who wanted the avatar's help. That's was what she was trying to make herself think. She was still thinking about that Mako cloud that she created. She traveled hundreds of miles to get away from him and as much as possible. But every so often his image popped into her head and she was drift into a blissful daydream as if everything was perfect. But she knew it wasn't so she was technically running away. She stopped running and caught her breathe. She walked a few feet before smacked into something hard.

"Awe." Korra moaned. She rubbed her head. She felt to see if she had started to bleed but she was okay.

"Ouch." A masculine voice groaned. Korra rushed to stand up. She saw the guy on the ground. He was also rubbing his head.

"I'm terribly sorry! Are you alright?"'Korda grabbed his arm and helped him to his feet. He waved her off and began to walk away. "Hey!" Korra followed him. He sat down at a near by bench.

"I'm good. Honestly I am." He said. Korra looked at his forehead that had a large bump. She blushed a bit and looked at the guy apologetically. He stared into her blue eyes and his face flushed pink. He turned away to hide his shyness, but it was apparent to the young avatar. She saw that he was a bit different than moments before.

"What's your name?" Korra asked.

"Jack." He said. And he turned slightly to see Korra's face again.

"Well Jack I'm sorry. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you I will."

"How about dinner?" Jack said boldly. His heart sunk into his chest. His hand shook a little.

"Um, sure." Korra said delightful.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack and Korra went and ate at a local restaurant of Jack's choosing. He chatted with her for a while and Korra kindly answered all of his questions. But for some strange reason she refused to talk about herself being the avatar. It just didn't feel like the right time to mention that.

"So the southern water tribe. Is it as cold as people say?" Jack asked.

"Yep, nothing but ice and more ice. And blizzards, let me tell you." Korra had fun chatting with Jack.

"Man, I've always wanted to go!" Jack said. "I wish I was a water bender." Jack shook his head. Then he sipped his drink.

"What do you bend?" Korra asked shyly.

"I'm a fire bender."

"Really, my boy-" Korra stopped herself.

"Your what?" Jack asked.

"One of my um guy friends, is a fire bender."

"Cool, I've love to meet him one day. Maybe we could go a few rounds." Jack laughed. He took another sip of his drink. "We'll I'm full. You want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure!" Korra's face blushed red. She had this tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was strong and caused her leg to shake.

"C'mon! " Jack grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her outside into the moonlight. Korra felt her hair swing behind her as Jack rushed her down the streets.

"I thought you wanted to go walking?" Korra said.

"Yeah, but there is a nice trail I want you to see." Jack lead Korra into the post office.

"We are we walking too?" Korra asked confused.  
"Ok, so were are not walking but" Jack pointed to the postal car.

"You want to ride try postal car. That" Korra said

"That" Jack got nervous.

"Sounds awesome!" Jack climbed into the car first. Korra looked and tried to figure out how she would fit, but Jack grabbed her hand. She sat in his lap. She blushed. Jack pushed the car with his hands. Korra stared at his muscles and witnessed his strength.

"Hold tight." He whispered in her ear. The car tilted forward, then flew down hill. Korra screamed with excitement.


	15. Chapter 15

Korra's hair flew in the wind. She grabbed Jack's legs as the went up a slope and reached for his hand when they went down a will. Korra gradually relaxed in Jack's lap. His warm muscular body was almost like a shield that would make sure harm never came. But Korra wasn't to sure that her shield was really the guy she was with right now. He could eventually turn on her and began dating other girls. But she wasn't sure if she was into Jack or if he was her support after a long drawn out break up.  
Korra and Jack stopped at the end of another post office. They both were stumbling to get up and mad fun of each other as they tried to make their way back into town.

"Thank you. That was fun." Korra said shyly and blushed pink.

"Yeah, that was fun. You know after this amazing night I really want to see you again." Jack said. Korra turned red.

"Oh I don't know I have other stuff I have to do."

"Oh darn. We'll if you get an opening let me know. That restaurant I work there, so if you need me just come on by."

"Thanks." Korra said as she waved good bye.

"I hope to see you really soon." Jack whispered. Korra almost melted when she left Jack. His nice dark hair and chocolate brown eyes sent chills down her spine. His muscular arms were nice and when he touched her she felt all tingly. But the only sad part was that she would be in Omashu for only three days and then it was off to Ember Island. Tenzin wouldn't let her stay just because she had some connection with some tall, sexy, muscular boy. Korra shook her head. No, no he wouldn't. In fact Tenzin would oppose the idea of her seeing a boy, especially after Mako. Korra thought that Mako ruined her chances of ever having another relationship.  
Korra walked a few blocks when see saw Oogi eating straw and scratching his face. He grunted when she passed by and walked inside the hotel next door. The lobby was empty, but there was still a short younger woman at the front desk.

" Korra began. "Have you seen, a bald guy with a long beard?" Korra made a silly facial expression. The young woman laughed. She flipped through a few pages of a large green book and slid her finger down the page.

"Ah, he is in room 307." The young woman said. Korra kindly thanked her and traveled up the stairs to room 307. Tenzin was fast asleep in the bed nearest to the window. She didn't disturb him, but she just climbed into the bed next to it. She closed her eyes and Tenzin began to snore.  
The next morning, Korra rolled over in her bed. She opened her eyes and Tenzin had disappeared. Korra slipped out of bed and got dressed. It was a quick wash. Korra fixed her hair up nice and put on some perfume she found in the bathroom. She went downstairs into the hotel lobby to see if Tenzin was lingering around. He was no where in sight. Korra slipped through the hotel doors and ran outside. Tenzin was walking up with a cabbage in his hand.

"Korra! Haven't seen you lately." Tenzin smiled.

"Oh we'll I just been hanging around, doing avatar stuff." Korra blushed red. She tugged on her clothes and dusted off her pants. Tenzin looked at her with worried eyes. She was so nervous.

"Have are you avatar duties?" Tenzin asked.

"Great, they are going great." Korra said. She felt a drip of sweat flow down her forehead. She chewed on her bottom lip and stared down at her feet.

"We'll I hope all goes well." Tenzin said and he walked away. In the far distance Korra could hear Oogi making groaning noises. Korra jogged off before Tenzin returned. She went in search of Jack and hoped that he was still the same guy she had fun with last night. When she returned to the restaurant from the previous date, there he was. Jack was picking up dishes and wiping down tables. Korra entered and sat down. A red headed waitress took her order. Jack had disappeared but had soon come back. Korra waved her hands and got his attention.


End file.
